Series 6 Episode 1
by TsukiBooks
Summary: This is the first of my Continued Series. The ARC is back. All the team have secrets and one by one those secrets will be revealed. But with old faces returning, the team are going to have to come together to fight more difficult things than just anomalies and creatures. Episode Summary inside! Mainly Jesker but with other pairings. All characters have a story of their own, also!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is the first of my **_**Continued Series**_**. It is completely unrelated to my **_**S.A.M Series**_**. I have NOT given up on **_**Crazy Wedding **_**from my **_**S.A.M Series**_**, but I really wanted to get this started before New Year. So…Enjoy!**

**To explain quickly what the plan is then here it is, each Episode will be less than ten chapters long, starting with a Prologue and Ending with an Epilogue. That is unless they're Special Episodes which might mean they will be longer. With each Episode I'll have an Episode Summary along with a normal Summary and Author's Note.**

**Summary: This is the first of my **_**Continued Series**_**. The ARC is back. All the team have secrets and one by one those secrets will be revealed. But with old faces returning, the team are going to have to come together to fight more difficult anomalies and creatures. Series 6 Episode 1!**

**Episode Summary: Series 6 Episode 1 - Begin Again. It has been four months since the New Dawn fiasco and the ARC is finally back-up and running. But the Media are determined to find out what really happened. So Lester brings out a familiar face to take care of the sitation. **

**Starring: Andrew Lee Potts. Hannah Spearrit. Ben Mansfield. Ruth Kearney. Cieran McMenamin. Ruth Bradley. And Ben Miller. ****Featuring: Lucy Brown, Jenna-Louise Coleman and George Clooney.**

**Genre: Adventure & Drama.**

**Rating: T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval nor any films/books/songs/people that are featured in this Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Series 6 Episode 1 - Begin Again.**

**Prologue:**

(Lester's Pov)

My name is James Lester. And I'm the Director for a top organisation called the A.R.C. The ARC stands for…

Anomaly…

Research…

Centre…

Anomalies are rips in time. Doorways to the past and the future. It is our job, at the ARC, to handle the anomalies and whatever may come through them. Because though the anomalies are fascinating…they are also extremely dangerous. Countless people could have been killed, if it wasn't for three words spoken by a University Student.

Forest. Of. Dean.

That's when it all started, 7 years ago, with Connor Temple and his desperate desire to impress his University Professor. A man called Nick Cutter. He, Connor and his Lab Assistant, Stephen Hart, all went into the Forest of Dean that day to look for a Creature Sighting. –A probable hoax. Why? Because Cutter was obsessed with finding his Missing Wife; Helen Cutter.

That's where they met Abby Maitland, a Keeper at Wellington Zoo. And together they found the first ever registered Anomaly. Cutter and a man called Captain Ryan went through the Anomaly and explored what was on the other side. Unfortunately on the other side they found a body and a camera with a photograph of Helen Cutter This left Professor Cutter with more questions than answers.

* * *

"_Still, at least the immediate crisis is over." Lester said, airily. With that Cutter got to his feet and turned around to stare at him and Claudia with a dark expression on his face._

"_Some…__**force **__out there ripped the boundaries of time and space to shreds. Maybe it's before, in which case every single thing we thought we knew abut the universe is wrong. Or, this is the first time, in which case what changed? What happens next? Believe me: it's very, very far from over."_

* * *

And Professor Cutter was very much correct. Little did any of us realise what quite awaited us over the years that were to come. My life and the lives of many extraordinary people were changed that day, in the middle of March 2006. None of us realised what was to come. But everything we've accomplished, it was not without hurt and tears…

I've seen a lot of pain over the years.

Tom was the first death that actually affected us, as a family. It was especially hard on Connor, as Tom was his best friend. He nearly quit, but Professor Cutter stopped him. Telling him that the work hadn't been finished yet and that they needed him.

Captain Tom Ryan was the second to go. He'd died when he and Professor Cutter went through an anomaly into the Permian Era to find the Future Anomaly and guard it. He was a good man and like many, didn't deserve to die the way he did.

Then the next man to die was not one whom any of us had expected. It was Stephen Hart. He had stepped into a Caging Area and sacrificed himself in order to save the World. His death had affected us all. And for a long time after this, the ARC was not the same.

Less than six months later, after I'd recently hired two new members of staff: Doctor Sarah Page and Captain Becker; disaster struck. Professor Nick Cutter, a brave but broken man, was shot by his deranged wife Helen. He died, but not without leaving a legacy. Jenny was made leader and the team had to carry on.

Soon after, Jennifer Lewis left the ARC. She decided that it was time to move on. But as her successor said; _"You can try to forget him, Jenny, but you never will." _And he was absolutely right. See no matter how hard we try and forget the ARC or the people within it, we can't. Because they become apart of us.

After this Danny Quinn became the new team leader. But then he, Abby and Connor all followed Helen through an anomaly to try and stop her from wiping out the entire Human Race. But they never came back.

Four rescue missions were led by Captain Becker into the Future to try and find them. But each time resulted in the deaths of his men. And on the fourth and final mission, Doctor Sarah Page was severely injured by a Future Predator. Within hours of the Captain half-dragging her back through; she died. Her injuries were too much in the end.

The ARC was put under investigation for 3 months. Captain Becker quit, but return by my request. A new team was put in place. A new ARC was made. Matt Anderson became the new Team Leader and Jess Parker became the new Field C-Ordinator. They and Captain Becker worked together for 8 months before finally in 2010,_ they came back_.

Abby Maitland and Connor Temple came back after spending 12 long months in the Cretaceous. They re-joined the ARC Core Team and it was as if they had never left. Everything seemed a little bit more brighter.

Over the course of the following two years a lot happened.

A woman called Emily Merchant, from the Victorian era, had been travelling across anomalies with a time tribe. She and two others stepped through one to the 21st century. The second woman, Charlotte, died; leaving the man, Ethan Dobrowski, heart broken and angry. Matt hid Emily in his flat, but Ethan later kidnapped her so he could have his revenge. But Matt then saved her.

Later when Danny returned; Ethan turned out to be Patrick Quinn, his brother. But Danny followed him through an anomaly. Emily also left, going back to her home time. But then she came back. And then during the following year; all the secrets were revealed.

Matt turned out to be from future and on a mission to save it. The one who'd destroy it was none other than Philip Burton, who turned out to be manipulating Connor into helping him create a machine to absorb anomalies for energy. His plan, though honourable, was misguided. He ended up nearly destroying the whole world.

So Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Matt Anderson, Emily Merchant, Captain Becker and Jess Parker came together and saved the world. They also saved the future. And though I've seen a lot of pain…I've also seen a lot of joy.

The ARC Core Team both past and future are a group of extraordinary people. Each of them with outstanding gifts and skills. Each of them with outstanding courage, kindness and hearts. They may drive me up the wall, but they are also the bravest and most driven team I've ever met. They are more than just a team; they have a bond that runs deeper than anyone, even I, can explain.

My name is James Lester and I'm the director of the ARC. And though to many outsiders: the people who work here are strange or abnormal. But they fit together. Day in and day out they save the world and don't even ask for a thank you.

They are the A.R.C Core Team.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I hope you enjoy this! Please keep reading and please review! I hope you've all had a lovely Christmas! Any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I hope nothings too confusing!**


	2. Part 1

**Author's Note: Here's Part 1! I've featured Jenna-Louise Coleman because I've just loved here in Doctor Who. This is a fairly large part, I'm not sure whether or not all the parts are going to be this long. Wait and see, eh? To all readers, if you have any ideas for possible episodes in the future I'd love to here them. Enjoy!**

Starring: Andrew Lee Potts. Hannah Spearrit. Ben Mansfield. Ruth Kearney. Cieran McMenamin. Ruth Bradley. And Ben Miller. Featuring: Lucy Brown, Jenna-Louise Coleman and George Clooney.

**Rating: T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any films/books/songs/actors that are featured in this Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Series 6 Episode 1 – Begin Again:**

**Part 1:**

Jess walked briskly around her flat, which was a total mess. Now she was a tidy person. But ever since Connor and Abby moved in nearly three years ago, it had all changed.

Abby was the same as her, neither of them were terribly messy people. They may sometimes leave a mug on the table while watching TV or their shoes on the floor when they first get in and are too tired to do much of anything. But they would always clean it up in the end.

Connor Temple was the real mastermind behind this dreadful crime. He was incredibly messy. Something both Becker and Lester, of all people, had warned her about. It was one thing to leave papers lying around but dirty socks was on a completely different scale.

Normally Jess would manage to tidy it up. But last night was New Years Eve and typically there was an anomaly. So when they all got in that night, they all pretty much crashed.

Jess groaned as she realised the reports she'd been looking for were hid under a pair of Connor's boxers. She picked them up with a wooden spoon, whilst wearing a disgusted expression on her face.

Now Jess Parker was not an angry person. But this had to be the last straw. She could handle them staying much longer than they promised too, because she enjoyed the company. She could handle them bringing Rex into the flat and it now being constantly hot inside, because she didn't mind the heat. She could even handle the mess, but there was no reasonable for that. But now he had crossed the line.

"CONNOR!" Jess shouted loudly.

Connor, wearing boxers, grey tank top, socks and Abby's red dressing gown, entered the room. The blonde woman herself came in close behind, however she was fully dressed.

"What has he done now?" Abby asked, folding her arms. Jess raised her eyebrows. Connor laughed nervously when he saw his boxers.

"Why?" Jess asked, in a tone of strained calmness.

"I was just putting them out for washing." Connor said, taking them off the end of the spoon. Abby slapped her forehead and Jess continued to glare at him.

"You know, guys, I really don't mind you living here. But please, after three bloody years, could you at least show a little bit of respect for my home!" Jess said furiously. The Geek and the Animal Expert exchanged looks.

"Jess, you're right. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to…" Connor started but the younger girl cut him off.

"Just get dressed, Connor. We're going to be late." Jess sighed, before walking away. Abby gave Connor a warning look and he rushed out the kitchen. Abby sighed, shook her head and pulled on her own jacket.

* * *

"Jess, I am sorry." Connor said as they all left the flat and walked down the steps.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Connor." Jess said as they made their way to the drive way where Jess's powder blue mini was parked. Suddenly the trio were surrounded by a group of reporters and journalists.

"Are you Connor Temple?" said a woman at the front.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" He answered, slowly.

"My names Ruby O'Connor and I'm from Channel One. So _you're_ the scientist who discovered the, er, _Electro-Hurricanes_?" The reporter said, looking him up and down with a distasteful expression on her face.

"Yes." Connor said, a little too quickly. Jess and Abby exchanged looks.

"Care to give a comment?" Ruby asked, edging forward. Connor looked to Abby and she gave him an encouraging nod.

"You pretty much know as much as I do. _Electro-Hurricanes_ are as natural as earth quakes or tidal. What happened four months ago was a large amount of electrical build releasing into the atmosphere. I believe they've probably happened before but in less quantity." Connor explained in fairly professional tone.

"How do explain the dinosaurs? Also all of the deaths and missing people?" asked another reporter.

"Well, the _Electro-Hurricanes_ give off a very high amount of radiation, which caused people have delusions. Those delusions could have caused all sorts chaos. It's not a surprise that people have been killed or gone missing. As for the Dinosaurs, it only took one person to think they saw dinosaurs to cause a lot of people to think they saw dinosaurs too. But you can look back on the footage, there were no dinosaurs. They're exstinct." He told them, knowing that Jess had spent weeks upon weeks deleting all the footage that had been taken during Convergence.

"But there is no footage. Nothing. It's all gone. There's something more going on here and we all know it." Ruby said indignantly. With that Abby stepped in.

"Look, it's the morning after New Years Eve. I'm sure we've all got better things to do than ask stupid questions that were answered months ago. So back off and go bother some hanged-over celebrity, yeah?" Abby said, stepping between Ruby and Connor.

"And who are you?" Ruby asked, eyeing her annoyed.

"She's his fiancé. Now if you don't mind, we're going to be late for work. Happy New Year." Jess said, opening the car and getting inside, quickly followed by Abby and Connor. The reporters and journalists broke apart as Jess drove out of the drive way and up the road.

"They're not buying it." Abby said darkly.

"We need to tell Lester." Connor said.

* * *

Matt sat in his lab at the ARC, staring down at the table. So many thoughts were running through his mind, as they had done since the day of New Dawn four months ago. A future version of himself had told him to go back because it hadn't worked. He'd been telling himself that he'd been exhausted and it had been a delusion. But as the days past since Convergence and New Dawn, the more he began to wonder.

"Matt?" Emily asked quietly as she entered in his lab.

"Emily. What is it?" He said, looking up at her.

"Nothing. I was just worried about you. As soon as we got in, you came straight in here." She said, sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine, Emily. I'm just doing to paperwork or else I won't get another chance to do it, will I? I'm sure we'll have to save the World again before lunch." Matt joked, changing the subject quickly. He faked a smile and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "C'mon, I need a break."

With that he and Emily left the lab in silence.

* * *

Lester walked down the ARC corridors with a young woman and an older man on his heels. The man was 40 years old. He had dark brown hair which was mainly grey now, brown eyes and tanned skin tone. He wore jeans, a shirt and black blazer. The girl was 21 years old, had dark brown hair, olive skin tone and brown eyes. She wore black distressed jeans, a black long sleeved shirt under a loosely fitted red t-shirt that was miles too big and black All-Star converse high tops with red laces.

"So, do you two understand what it is we do here at the ARC?" Lester asked in his usual sardonic tone.

"Yeah, we've seen the dino movies." The Man said, with an American accent.

"So do you understand what your jobs are, then?" He said, not bothering to shoot the American a second glance.

"We stitch up your men after they get chewed on." The Girl said, grinning rather excitedly.

"Look Doctor…" Lester said, turning to look at her.

"Erin. It's just Erin." The younger woman cut across him. Lester sighed, shook his head and continued down the corridor. Erin and the man exchanged brief looks before following after him.

"Well, Doctor Winters and Doctor _Erin_, I wouldn't be so sceptical. This job is dangerous and you need too understand this...you're going to come across a lot of things that confuse you. And if it wasn't for what we do here, a lot of people will be dead. So if anything should happen to the ARC Core Team, it's your job to make sure they live." Lester told them seriously. Erin and Doctor Winters nodded their understanding.

Finally Lester, Erin and Doctor Winters entered into the Main Operations Area. Also known to many as the Hub. The two Doctors stared around in utter amazement. Lester smirked and swaggered up to his office.

"Welcome to the ARC." Lester said dryly. "Oh, and just so you know: Matt Anderson, Emily Merchant, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and, most of all, Captain Becker, will probably be the most difficult patients you'll ever have."

The lift behind him opened with a clink and Jess, Abby and Connor came out, looking worried. At the same time Matt and Emily entered the Hub.

"Lester. We need to talk." Abby said seriously.

"Not right now. I've got an announcement to make. Where's Captain Becker?" He said, ignoring the blonde woman. He looked to Jess expectantly, as if she was about to pull him out of no where.

"I've only just walked in. I don't know." Jess said, as she walked down into the hub with Abby and Connor, Matt and Emily approached them also. As if on cue; Becker walked into the Hub himself, carrying a bunch of folders. He looked up and instantly narrowed his eyebrows at the two new doctors.

"Ah there he is. Ladies and Gentlemen these are our two new On-Base Medics: Doctor Winters and Doctor Erin. You get so much as a scraped knee, and you go to them, understood? Excellent. Back to work." Lester said loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the Hub. With that done he went into his office.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." Doctor Winters said, shaking hands with Matt.

"Not unless I'm asked too anyway." Erin said with a cheeky grin. Matt and Becker exchanged looks. Connor, who'd been taking a swig of water at the time, choked on it. But Abby, Emily and Jess all laughed.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Abby Maitland and this is my fiancé; Connor Temple." Abby said, shaking hands with the young female Doctor.

"And I'm Jess Parker, Field Co-Ordinator. This is Emily Merchant and Matt Anderson, he's Team Leader." Jess said, introducing herself and her two time travelling friends.

"And I'm Captain Becker, Head of Security." Becker said, shaking hands with them both.

"It's nice to meet you all." Doctor Winters said brightly.

"Are you American?" Connor said, before anyone could stop him.

"Yeah. I'm from New York." He replied.

"Cool. What about you? What's your story?" Connor said, turning to look at the girl.

"I've worked at the Royal London Hospital for about a year after my Medical Training. But then your sarcastic boss in there recruited me, because of my work during that anomaly-thing four months ago." Erin explained with a grin.

"What did you do?" Emily asked.

"I was just good at doing my job." The younger girl replied with a grin.

"Speaking of which, we'd better go do our jobs. Where is the Medical Base here?" Doctor Winters asked, looking to Becker.

"I'll have my men show you." Becker said, before calling over two of his soldiers. They led the two new Doctors out of the room.

"Well they seem nice." Jess said with a bright smile.

"C'mon Conn, we've got to go talk to Lester." Abby said, ceasing a moment of silence.

"Why?" Matt and Becker asked at the same time.

"The Media aren't buying the _Electro-Hurricane_ story." Connor explained quickly before he and Abby went into Lester's office. Jess walked off to the ADD with Becker close behind and Matt and Emily exchanged quick looks before following Becker and Jess.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed Part 1! So that there isn't any confusion, Jenna-Louise Coleman is playing Doctor Erin and George Clooney is playing Doctor Winters. Also so you know, I'm using the ages I thought the team were until I discovered Primeval Wiki. **

**Becker is aged 26. Jess is aged 21. Abby is aged 27. Connor is aged 28. Matt is aged 29. Emily is aged 26. James Lester is 41.**

**Please keep reading and please review! I really want to know what you guys think! Thanks very much!**


	3. Part 2

**Author's Note: So this is more dialogue rather than explanation. I felt kind of short when writing this but it's not short either. Part 3 should be rather fun. Enjoy!**

Starring: Andrew Lee Potts. Hannah Spearrit. Ben Mansfield. Ruth Kearney. Cieran McMenamin. Ruth Bradley. And Ben Miller. Featuring: Lucy Brown, Jenna-Louise Coleman and George Clooney.

**Rating: T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval nor any films/books/songs/actors that are featured in this Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Series 6 Episode 1 – Begin Again:**

**Part 2:**

Abby and Connor had just finished telling Lester about Ruby O'Connor and her gang of merry journalist that had surrounded them that morning. Lester didn't look too bothered, though.

"Yes, I am quite aware of our little media problem." He said, sorting through the papers on his desk and on looking up at his staff.

"What are you going to do about it then?" Abby asked impatiently. Lester sighed and looked up at them with a serious look on his face.

"You two trust me, don't you?" He said.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Then leave it with me. I'm already handling the situation." Lester told them, before looking back down at his paperwork. Abby and Connor exchanged quick looks before turning back to their sardonic boss.

"Are we tell the truth?" Connor asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Lester looked up at the younger man with an impatient and rather sheepish look on his face. "I've kept the ARC and the anomalies a secret after 7 years. Do you really think I'm about to tell the truth now? I don't think so." He said, rather indignantly. Just then his mobile rang.

"Dismissed." Lester said, waving them out of his office as pressed the answer button. Abby and Connor left his office and went over to the ADD where the others were waiting.

"What did he say?" Jess asked curiously.

"He just told us that he's already handling the situation and to leave it with him." Connor said, putting his gloved hands in his pocket. The group exchanged rather nervous looks. Meanwhile, back in his office…

"James Lester." He said into his phone.

"_Mr Lester. She's here."_ said his PR.

"Excellent. Send her up." He said, a smug smile spreading across his lips. He hung up his phone and tucked it back inside of his pin striped suit. He got up and went out into the Hub where the others were still talking in undertones. He cleared his throat and once again caught the attention of the staff.

"In light of recent events, I have decided to bring in someone to handle the Media until further notice." He said, in his professional tone. The Core Team exchanged looks of curiosity and confusion.

The lift doors behind Lester opened with a clink. A pair of yellow wedges stepped out of the lift. The fancy shoes belonged to a woman with a black professional skirt and yellow blouse. She had long reddish brown hair that came below her shoulder blades and she had chocolate brown eyes. This was a woman that many recognised instantly.

"Jenny?" Connor said, stunned. None other than Jennifer Lewis stood before them, with a wide grin.

"Hi Guys. Long time no see." She said, beaming down at them.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked as they met her half way.

"Oh, well. I'm not staying. But James said that things with the press were difficult. So, I thought I could just help get this _Electro-Hurricane_ story off the ground." Jenny explained after giving the younger blonde girl a hug.

"Well it's good to see you." Emily said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is great to see everyone. I mean, I was so worried about you guys during Convergence." She replied, looking around at her friends with a smile on her face.

"Ah, that was the easy part." Matt laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Anderson. I was one the doing all the work." Becker said, rather drily. Jenny laughed.

"Captain Becker. So you're still here then? I thought you quit the ARC when Sarah died?" She said, narrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Last time she'd seen him was at Doctor Sarah Page's Funeral. He'd looked a mess back then. Now he seemed quite cheerful and open.

"I tried. But somehow I ended up getting tied up in it again." Becker said, with a half-shrug.

"So then, who came up with this Electro-Hurricane story? It's brilliant." Jenny said, changing the subject and folding her arms.

"Well I was the one to suggest it, but it was originally Cutter's story. And Jess was the one to make more believable." Abby explained, Jenny's face fell slightly at the name of the man she tried to forget, but quickly smiled again.

"Jess?" She questioned, narrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"That's me. Jess Parker, Field Co-Ordinator. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Jess said, stepping forward with her hand outstretch for the older woman to take.

"Oh, hello. I'm Jenny Miller. It's nice to meet you too. Abby and Emily told me quite a bit about you. They said you were good. Is that true?" Jenny replied, shaking her hand.

"She's brilliant." Becker said before Jess could even open her mouth to reply. She blushed slightly and Abby smirked knowingly along with Emily. A coy smile quirked Jenny's lips and she was tempted to question further but decided against.

"Good, I thought you would be. I hear you can even put James Lester in his place." She said, smirking.

"Lester's a puppy when you know how to handle. I hear you can put those vipers people call the press in their place." Jess replied, beaming back at her. Jenny laughed.

"I think you and I are going to get on like a house on fire. C'mon, let's see what I can do about these cover stories. All you need to do is block up some of those nasty loop-holes. Fake blogs of victims should shut the press up. Hire actors to tell them their stories. It all works. Trust me." Jenny told them, with a rather smug smile on her face.

"And people say I'm brilliant!" Jess replied brightly. Jenny laughed again.

Suddenly the sirens blared out. The red lights flashed. Everyone across the ARC was alerted instantly to an anomaly. Jess sprinted across the room, which was quite astonishing as she wore high heels.

"Where is it, Jess?" Matt asked as the team gathered around the ADD and Becker past out the Black Boxes. Jenny watched from afar, with a curious look on her face.

"It's at a construction site, a few miles away from here. I'm sending Co-Ordinates to the SatNavs in the cars." Jess said, her tone professional and focused as it always was when there was an anomaly alert.

"We're on it. Let's go." Becker interjected, slipping his comm into his ear. With that said they sped out of sight. Jenny watched them go as Jess continued to type fiercely on the ADD.

"I hope they know what their doing." She said, rather darkly.

* * *

The Company Trucks sped out from the Basement Carpark and then swiftly to the construction site. Becker was driving, which was never a good thing. He sped around corners so fast that Abby, Connor and Matt (who were sat in the back) kept crashing into each other. The only upside is that they arrived at the site within a couple of minutes.

Becker slammed down hard on the breaks causing Matt and Connor, in turn, to slam face first into the seats in front of them. Both Abby and Emily were holding on for dear life. The truck came to a violent stop in front of a wired gate and fencing.

"You're a worse driver than Danny." Connor said, getting out of the truck. The team walked around to the back and pulled out their EMD guns.

"Don't like it. Don't get in." Becker replied bluntly as he slung the backpack holding the ALM (Anomaly Locking Mechanism) over his shoulder. They walked over to the gate and found it was locked. Matt raised his EMD and shot the lock, which instantly broke apart and fell off.

"Nicely done." Becker said, as the pair of them pulled the gates open.

"_Yeah, nicely done, Matthew. But you do know that I have to write up an incident report for everything you destroy. Whether it's buildings or gate-locks." _Came Jess's annoyed voice through their ears.

"Sorry." The Irish Team Leader apologised as they all raised their weapons and entered onto the site.

"Do you have a visual on the anomaly, Jess?" Abby asked in a hushed voice.

"_I'm afraid not. Construction sites tend not to have many security cameras. I can only see the outer fencing, that's it." _The Field Co-Ordinator replied through the comms.

The team walked around a fairly large structure but then stopped dead. Becker let out a low whistle. In front of them was a huge anomaly, that spiralled right in the middle of a group of other half constructed apartment blocks.

"Don't worry Jess, we found it." Matt said.

"It's actually kind of hard to miss." Connor interjected, with a flick of his eyebrows. The massive anomaly suddenly started to ripple. The team raised their EMD guns instantly. A loud roar echoed through from the other side.

"_What's going on, guys?" _asked Jenny through the comms.

"Some things coming through!" Emily shouted.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I've only just realised that I accidentally put the wrong ages for a couple of the characters.**

**Becker aged 25. Jess aged 21. Emily aged 25. Abby aged 26. Connor aged 28. Matt aged 29. Lester aged 41. Jenny aged 31.**


	4. Part 3

**Author's Note: Part 3 is up! I think this is slightly shorter than the others and i think everythign happens a bit fast. However I'm still pleased with the outcome!**

Starring: Andrew Lee Potts. Hannah Spearrit. Ben Mansfield. Ruth Kearney. Cieran McMenamin. Ruth Bradley. And Ben Miller. Featuring: Lucy Brown, Jenna-Louise Coleman and George Clooney.

**Rating: T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval nor any films/books/songs/actors that are featured in this Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Series 6 Episode 1 – Begin Again:**

**Part 3:**

_The massive anomaly suddenly started to ripple. The team raised their EMD guns instantly. A loud roar echoed through from the other side._

"_What's going on, guys?" asked Jenny through the comms._

"_Some things coming through!" Emily shouted._

And Emily was very much right. A large theropod dinosaur with long grappling-hook-like claws on its three-fingered small forelimbs, large strong hindlimbs, a thick skull equipped with long sharp teeth and long heavy tail that balanced out the rest of its body.

"It's an Allosaurus!" Connor yelled.

"Get out of the way!" Becker shouted, grabbing Abby and Emily and pulled them away as Matt and Connor went the opposite direction. The Allosaurus roared, its roar echoing all around.

"Jess, we need backup and a lot of it. We have an Allosaurus and it doesn't look friendly." Becker said into his comm. Then suddenly, a second Allosaurus came running out of the anomaly and slammed into the first.

"Make that two _unfriendly_ Allosaurus'." He added quickly.

* * *

Back at the ARC, Jess was already sending out the backup teams.

"They're on their way, Becker. Be careful." She warned them.

"I'm going too." Jenny said, turning and walking half-way down the Hub.

"Wait! You can't go!" Jess called after her.

"And why not?" Jenny asked, turning back to her.

"Well, for one thing you're not on the team anymore. For a second thing, you're wearing 4 inch wedges." The Field Co-Ordinator replied seriously and sounding slightly worried. Jenny put her hands on her hips.

"According to Lester; _I_ _am _back on this team until further notice. And as for my shoes…" She pulled out a pair of white shoes from her large shoulder bag, "…I always come prepared. They need all the help they can get." She said, smiling rather smugly. Jess stared at her for a moment before sighing darkly.

"There is nothing I can that is gonna stop you from going anyway, is there?" She asked sternly. Jenny shook her head. Jess sighed again, pulled out the smallest kind of EMD gun from the desk door and threw it over to the older woman, who caught it with ease.

"Be careful." She warned her. Jenny grinned and pulled off her wedges, dumping them back in her bag. She ran, barefoot, out of the room. Jess smiled and turned back to the ADD.

* * *

Back at the anomaly site: the team took cover and the Allosaurus' continued to battle it out.

"What's the plan, Matt?" Connor asked, trying to catch sight of the Abby across the site to make sure she was okay.

"I have no idea, right now. Gimme a moment." The Irish Man replied.

"Great! So what are we gonna do, eh? We got two bloody Allosaurus' battling it out there and no plan! Anyone else have any ideas? Cos if ever we should need one, it's right now!" He remarked rather sheepishly.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Becker bellowed across the site. Matt jumped forward, grabbed Connor and pulled him out of the way. They flattened themselves against the side of the building just as the bigger Allosaurus's (the one with a scar running down from it's eye to the bottom of it's neck) foot smashed down where Connor just was.

"That was close." Connor sighed as the Allosaurus' continued to attack each other furiously.

* * *

Jenny arrived on site before the Back-Up Team. They had been caught by a red light. She pulled up and stepped out of the car. She spotted the Core Team's car and instantly spotted four men examining the broken lock. One of the men went to enter into the Construction Site.

"Stop there!" Jenny shouted, jogging over to them. The group of men stopped and looked over at her. One bald man stepped forward.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded.

"Do you have any idea what is in there?" Jenny asked, furiously.

"No." The Bald man replied, narrowing his eyebrows quizzically.

"Oh well that explains it. You called the police? –No, good, keep it that way. My people are in there dealing with the problem. If any of your men go in there or talk to the press then I don't care what kind of sob story they have, they will be fired. Now if you will please give me your number than I'll give you a call once this is all dealt with." Jenny said in a quick professional voice.

"Who are you? And what's the problem?" The Bald Man asked as he gave the PR Officer his card.

"That's Government Business." She replied, and to add to the comical affect; an Allosaurus roar echoed in from the anomaly site. Jenny smiled, oh how she'd missed this job. "You better go."

The Security Guards walked away, exchanging rather confused and frightened looks. Jenny turned back to the look to the site. The half constructed buildings were hiding the anomaly and the Allosaurus'.

"What's going on in there, guys?" She asked into her comm.

* * *

Matt and Connor were forced up against the wall. The Allosaurus' were bringing their fight closer and closer to them.

"We needta get outa here." Connor said quickly.

"Well then. We'd better run." The team leader said, spotting an opening between the Allosaurus's legs and taking his opportunity. He bolted across the square and ran as fast as he could, Connor quickly following.

"What are they doing?" Abby asked quietly as the two men dodged quickly through the wrestling dinosaurs.

"They're going to get killed!" Emily whispered, putting her hands to her mouth.

"Run Guys! Run!" Becker shouted, running a hand through his hair. Connor tripped and fell, but Matt quickly pulled him back on his feet. They separated to run around one of the dinosaurs legs and then ducked just in time to dodge it's tail swinging. Then they make one last break for the others. Emily and Abby hugged their boyfriends tightly as they made it across.

"You okay?" Becker asked, patting the Irish Leader on the back.

"Yeah, Yeah. We're good." Matt panted.

Suddenly the bigger Allosaurus bit down on the smaller one's neck. It let out a blood curdling roar of pain and the bigger Allosaurus continued to force the second smaller Allosaurus back through the anomaly. The bigger scarred Allosaurus let out a roar of triumph. It caught sight of the team and ducked down to get them.

"GET BACK!" Matt shouted as Becker dragged Emily and Abby along as they went inside the half-built building. The Allosaurus chomped fiercely trying to get them inside. Matt stood slightly away from his team. Becker was shielding Emily while Abby and Connor held onto each other.

"_What's going on in there, guys?"_ came Jenny's voice in their ears.

"One of them have gone back through, but the other Allosaurus has us trapped. What's the ETA on Back-Up?" Becker asked into his comm, holding up his small EMD gun, having lost his larger one outside, even though it would be no use against this large theropod.

"_Only a couple more minutes. Hang in there guys."_ Jess reported quickly.

"We don't have a couple of minutes, Jess!" Abby said as some of the half-constructed building started to break apart, making the opening wider. Connor suddenly tightened his grasp on his blonde fiancé.

"I love you, Abby." He whispered in her ear. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her head into his shoulder. Connor closed his eyes and held on closely. Emily saw Matt and saw he looked like he was considering saying something, though terror was in his eyes. She moved and took his hand. He looked over at her.

"Goodbye Matt." She said quietly. Matt pulled her into his arms and held her, closely. This was it.

* * *

Jess was staring at the monitor, typing quickly. She stopped when she heard Connor's whisper to his fiancé. Tears welled up in her eyes and looked away from the monitor, shaking with suppressed sobs. The whole Hub had stopped, having heard everything through the comms. Lester was staring out into hub with a wide eyed expression.

"C'mon guys, Back-Ups nearly there. Just…_please_ don't give up." She whispered.

Jenny had heard the whole conversation through the comms. Then she did something she never thought she'd do again. She got into the truck and sped into the Construction Site. She screeched to a stop and saw the Allosaurus trying to put it's jaws into a small opening, which was getting bigger.

"OI!" Jenny shouted, slamming her fist down on the horn. The Allosaurus looked up and growled when it spotted the beeping car. Jenny quickly put the car in reverse as the Allosaurus went for her instead. It snapped at her as she drove around it's legs, confusing it. Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Becker went slowly outside. They saw Jenny in the truck, beeping every so often just to confuse the Allosaurus even more so. However, they saw it coming before she did.

"JENNY!" Abby shouted as the second smaller Allosaurus came through yet again. It attacked the first bigger Allosaurus and it's tail whacked the side of the car. The window smashed. Jenny slammed down on the breaks and she skidded across the site and the truck slammed into a metal structure, which then fell on top of the truck and Jenny.

The two Allosaurus' fell through the anomaly, tumberly over each other. And then...

"Jenny?" Abby called over.

All was quiet.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: *hands out virtual EMD guns* shoot me for leaving it on **_**another**_** cliff hanger, I know it was a really mean thing to do! But please keep on reading and please review!**

**-TsukiBooks**


End file.
